


Vampire Court

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: Vampire Court [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: An Aluseras Vampire Court Au





	1. Ballroom

It was bright and noisy and his tolerance was already starting to weigh thin and he just got here. Perched on his throne he could see everything that was taking place; it seemed that tonight  everyone was in high spirits judging from their carefree drinking and laughter. The women were awfully loud in their gossip and the men joked and jester amongst themselves; even the orchestra was playing louder this evening. Everyone around him were in a world of their; while he watched from the outside.  
“ It must be something in the air.” He muttered to himself. His cheek was pressed to his hand as he scowled at nothing in particular; only moving to acknowledge his subjects who came to greet him or comment on the weather. He would wave a dismissive hand every time one of them would attempt to strike up a inane conversation. He didn’t come here to chit-chat he was only here because we suppose to be; being one the sons of the King of vampires required him to be there. However, that wasn’t the absolute truth he could easily escaped if he wanted to- his eyes wandered among the crowd-  
“ Man, you really need to lighten up.”  
His eyes leered over to the figure hanging off his throne. The person in question had fair skin with long, curly brown hair that was tied in a Ponytail with a few strands of hair free. He wore a bright red coat with large sleeves and gold stitching. Underneath the coat was white dress shirt and a cravat that seemed to be covered in bright, red lipstick.

“ What do you want?”  
  
“ Well ,we’re in a mood.” He teased . 

 " I was doing fine until you showed up.“

” I’ve seen corpses that are more livelier than you are.” He retorted back.

“ Is that so.”he mumbled never moving his sight from the ballroom floor.  

He snorted as he twirled a long strand of hair before he took a sip from his glass of wine that was carelessly dangling from his fingertips.

Still not looking up “ I swear if you spill that one me.”

 “Oh, come it’s just blood wine.” Finally Vlad turned to scowl at his younger brother. He was now able to get a good look at Radu’s face and it was red with intoxication. Bad things happened when he was drunk the many complaints from female guests was true to the fact. However, he had to give it to Radu even though he was plastered he knew how to hide it behind of mask of charisma. Radu suddenly threw himself over his brother with fake exasperation.  

“Come now, don’t be like that! How could I enjoy myself when my beloved older brother is here alone and depressed.” Throwing his free hand over his face with his voice a pitch higher.” Ugh I could never forgive myself.”  

“ Please go die.” his crimson eyes leered back over to the dance floor. Radu was quiet for a moment as chugged down the rest of his wine.

“Ahh! Delicious.So what’s with that intense look in your eyes anyway, you look like you’re about to kill someone.”

“If I was trying to kill someone I would have done it already.”

“True.”he agreed before shouting out in the opposite direction“Hey, waiter two more drinks over here!”  

“I’m not thirsty.”

“Come now you use a little pick me up and maybe a few ladies.Mmmhhh.”

“I have no interest in your vulgar activities.”

“Why, not you could use a change of pace or..”

“Or what?”

“ You have someone particular in mind, I mean you have been attending these balls a lot more often than not lately and I know that it’s not for mother’s frequent pestering?”

“ It’s because- “

“Oh, please don’t give the ‘ I have to go because I’m the son of the vampire king’ bull excuse. I’m not that stupid.”

Vlad grunted.

“So who is it, mmmh. Is it someone I know.”

“ No.”

“ That hellsing chick.”

“ No.”

“Or perhaps it isn’t woman, but a man, is it man, I won’t judge-”

“No! I am not looking for someone!Now will you screw off!” Vlad hadn’t realize that he had risen his voice until he felt the weight of all eyes on him and the room had gone quiet. He awkwardly glance back before turning his gaze in another direction. Everyone leered at each other for a moment before returning back to their previous endeavors.

“ Well aren’t you the life of the party.”

“ Shut up. Speaking of which is this all the guests.” he grumbled through his teeth.

“ Don’t know,you have to check the lis- Oh! So you are looking for someone, aren’t you.”

Vlad shifted in this seat, uncomfortably. “ Come on you can tell me. I can keep a secert, most of the time.”

“ Exactly, why I don’t tell you anything.”

“ Are you still sour over that Incident with that Hellsing chick.How the devil was I supposed to know she was actually a she.”

“ Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“No.”

“ Well, find something.”

“What’s she like.”

“What?”

“This lady friend of yours.”

“Nice I guess.” why was he telling him this.

“ Nice I guess? Background?”

“I Don’t know.”

“Interests?Hobbies?”

“ I don’t know.”  

“Family lineage?Place of work?”

“No and no.” there was a pause.

“Vlad, do you even know this girl’s name.”

“No.” Once again found himself shifting again.

“ Let me guess you haven’t even tried to speak to her haven’t you.” He place his hands upon his hips as he leaned back to glare at his older brother.

“No.”

“Honestly, you’re completely helpless.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.”  

“Then what are you doing creepily watching her from a distant.” Vlad didn’t answer.

“Oh,dear, I guess I’m going to have to step in and play matchmaker, aren’t I.”

“No.”

“Bu-”

“No.”

“Ugh, I’m just trying to help-”

“Yeah, I remember the last time you tried to ‘help’ I nearly got staked and burned on a cross.”

“ I rescued you didn’t I.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you got me there in the first place.”  

Hey! Watch it, Girl! Do you have any idea how much this suit costs!”

 A shrill voice echoed throughout the room. Both Vlad and Radu; even some other guests  picked up on it and turned their attention to wherever the commotion was coming from. The owner of that voice was a very fat man with thinning hair, he was not only big in width,but in height as well. On closer inspection he wore a perfectly tailored black and white tux which was now blemished with spatter of red wine.

“ I am so, so very sorry, sir. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I’ll pay for the cleaning if you want me too.” before the fat man was young girl, her head bowed in apology and the offending glass of red wine clutched between both hands. Her blonde hair was free of any braids or feminine ornaments which cascade nearly down to her ankles and her black dress was a plain as could be for such an extravagant event.

“No, thank you!” he huffed. “Just watch where you’re going!” He rudely waved a hand in her direction before storming off. The excitement was over and once again others turned back to their own affairs; occasionally gossiping about the incident among themselves. The girl slowly lifted her head, her sapphire eyes still lowered in embarrassment; brushed a strand of hair in front off her face to further distance herself from the inside.

“How rude what kind of man talks to a young maiden that way. Vlad? Uhmm, Vlad.” He notice his brother was staring in the direction of the young girl with sapphire eyes-a pause came and then-a devilish smile curled upon his lips.

“ So this is the girl, you were looking from.”

“What!” he snapped his gaze away.”No. I-”  again he found himself looking back; he just couldn’t take his eyes off her.  

\- Be Continue -dundundun


	2. Ballroom Meddlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radu decides to take matters into his own hands.

Seras sighed to herself internally “how did she got herself into this mess” .The night had gone fine until she bumped into that - that stuffy noble. She huffed in irritation at herself for being so meek, but with little knowledge of vampiric nobility it was probably better that she didn't cause a scene.   
She twirled a small glass of wine solemnly as she retreated into a distant corner of the Grand ball room; in hopes that no one would notice her nor spare her a second glance. She heard all the whispers and was rather tired of them, so naturally she hid herself.   
“ What are you doing out here all by yourself!”   
Seras nearly jumped out of her own skin.   
“ Eva.” She hissed “ please stop shouting you’ll draw attention to us.” 

“ Oh, please, Ser! This is a party! “ she threw herself onto the blonde vampire with such great force that they nearly toppled onto the marble floor into a heap of skirts and silks.  
“ Eva.” Seras was now exasperated. People were already snapping their heads in their direction to see what all the commotion was about.  
The woman clinging to her raised her head, her spring ,eyes shimmering with mild intoxication. Her glossy red hair was raised to the very top of her head and was now a large mess with curls going every which way, but right.   
“ Come now Ser, have a little fun, don’t get uptight because of one bad run in with a pompous noble.” despite herself the blonde draculina smiled softly at her friend.   
“ You're probably right.”   
“ Right! Now let's go hunt for some hunks.” She quickly hooked her hand under the Seras’ arm.  
“ Eva!” all the blood rushed to her face.  
“ Come on , don't be such a prude, everyone needs a little debauchery in their life.” She stated matter of factly “ besides there has to be a man here that’s caught your eye.” her blushed died a bit.   
“ not really.” 

“ You’re way to innocent.” She teased all the while poking her in the collarbone. “ You're too shy for your own good. It's time I got you out of that shell of yours. We're finally out of high school now, your a free woman; now go out and break a few hearts , fool around a bit , forget about all that stuff those stuck up nuns taught you, you know I did.” She smirked at the last part of her statement.

Seras snorted all the while Eva’s red lips only widen into a borderline manic smile. 

 

 

The party was already an hour in. Boredom and irritation were already gnawing at his psyche as he guzzled down his third glass of Vodka He squeezed his eyes shut as the liquid burned down his throat. For a moment he wished he was a light weight,so he could pass out drunk and not have to endure this agonizing evening. However, on the other hand it would do ‘ wonders’ to his reputation. Gritting his teeth; he could hear it now “ the monstrous third prince who could rip a man’s head clean of his shoulders with one finger, couldn’t hold down his own liquor and passed out after one sip. From the time since he was a teenager he conjure, work and craved his imagine to be that of pure ruthlessness and cruelty. To the point where his subjects and enemies alike would shudder at the mention of his name. And he would be damned if he ever let a ridiculous slip up ruin his hard work. 

He watched as the musicians slowed the pace of their instruments to perform a much slower number to accompany the couples waltzing across the sleek ballroom floor. There were others, much like him, who weren't partnered up and were content to watch from a distance; occasionally sipping from their drinks. He wonder for longer than he deemed necessary, of that girl, had she too come with a partner, a male partner. From what he remembered she seemed to be by herself most of the time. 

He stretched himself out, sitting for so long was making his joints ache. He might as well mingle with his guests. Ugh, his antisocial mindset cringed at making conversation of the most inane things.   
He looked over his shoulder expecting Radu to be lounging on the armrest of his chair only to discover it empty. She brow furrowed, when did he leave or more like how didn't he notice that he left. He shrugged for moment not caring as he rose from his seat until he caught sight of his brother approaching the object of his affections.   
He froze - he could kick himself for sharing intimate information with that lousy weasel for a brother. He should of known that beforehand, Damn, why can't he learn his lesson. He needed to do something before he scares her off completely. Murder was always an option he thought for moment, but dismissed it due to the fact that there were too many witnesses; that and his Mother and Father wouldn't be pleased to find their youngest son’s mangled corpse in an abandon ditch. 

 

 

Seras and Eva had mingled with the crowds. However, it was Karren that socialized the most with Seras listening and nodding in agreement. She watched as others came to chatter with the bubbly red head; mostly men. She was always a little jealous of Eva’s natural ability to draw people to her. Maybe it was her forwardness and not caring for what others thought of her. She felt a nudge at her ribs.   
“ Hey, Ser.” She whispered “ I think you caught someone’s eye.” 

“ Huh. What!” she asked fervently looking around. Eva tapped at her shoulder “ him over there with the long brown hair tied into a braid.   
He looked quite handsome, his eyes were colored a dark shade of brown, he had a lean, but elegant build to him. Some of his curly, brown of hair that was tied into a braid dangled carelessly down his shoulders. She felt nervousness swell in her belly for he had a strangle, almost crooked smile upon his lips. Was he really checking her out or was he looking past her at someone else. What would she do if he approached her. Seras was so lost in her thoughts that he didn't notice that he was already closing in on her.   
“ Ahem!” he coughed. Her head snapped up, she opened her mouth to greet him until she saw the royal family chest that was etched up his clothing that her eyes widen. He was one of the princes! Oh, crap! Crap! Hastily she bowed her head, along with Eva who came to the similar conclusion.   
“ Good evening your majesty.” they both said in unison.

“ A good evening to you too, ladies. Now, now no need for strict formalities.” slowly they both raised their heads.

“ So, what brings you here, My Prince, is there something you want.” Eva started. 

His face broke into an eager, ear splitting smile “Indeed! May I ask you ladies what your names are?”   
“Oh, Well this my dearest friend Seras Victoria .” she gesture towards the blonde vampire who looked completely bewildered. “ and I am Eva Daniels.” she placed a hand upon her chest. 

“ Mighty lovely names for two beautiful maidens.” he cocked his eyebrows as he came closer. Moving between both girls to drape a lazy arm over Seras’ shoulders. “ I’ve had my eyes on you for sometime ,uhh, Seras was it.” 

“Uhhm, really?” she asked incredulously 

“ Well…..not in the sense you’re thinking of.” 

“Then what do you mean?” she asked cautiously 

“ Let say that I’m playing wingman for a certain person and in certain person I mean my big bro.” 

“ Your big bro?” She felt a net of confusion take over her thoughts. Brothers? Well from what little information she knew; the royal family have four sons in total with Prince Radu being the youngest. So, now that left her with three possibilities. And from the stories and rumors she heard, it couldn’t be so bad. Could it? When she really contemplated it- Throughout the courts many tales of the eldest brother have been heard far and wide. His outstanding exploits, strength and power and overall skills in leadership has more than anything boosted his reputation for being fit for the throne. The second brother, remained more of a mystery as word said that he preferable stayed out of the spotlight and enjoyed the seclusion of his private studies more than anything. Unlike his elder brother who was skilled swords and weaponry he excelled in the black arts. Nonetheless, it was the third son that stirred up the most controversy. She heard the countless rumors of his cruelty and ferocity in battle and that his personality was akin to that of a wild ravenous beast who lived off his own bloodlust. She gulped, she had seen him afar a couple of times though not once had she ever spoken to him or any of the brothers for that matter or been within a 30 mile radius in his presence. 

“ Yeah, he’s been quite smitten with you for quite awhile.” he winked. 

“ I see.” she said quietly “ Umm, if don’t mind,uhh which one of your brothers has this supposed crush on me.” 

“ Hmm, oh yeah! Well you see it’s- your not going to freak out are you, most would people , he has that kind of effect on others. 

“RADU!” both Seras and Eva froze.

“ Uh ,oh, seems like we’ve been found out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, but the second part is finally finished. For awhile I couldn't think of anything to write so here it is.   
> Update: I have no idea when I'll finish part three, I have severe writer's block for the last part. Ahh, well hopefully it'll end so and I'll find some inspiration. Anyways, thanks for reading so far. Comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> ( This is a request from @kyoandyuya, that I've been working on and it will be broken up into three parts.  
> Actually this was really interesting to write and I might add more to this. And thanks again to @kyoandyuya for requesting this to me.  
> For this Au, Alucard instead of becoming the first vampire, comes from a family of Royal vampires with his father being the current Vampire king. Here I wanted to add his brother, Radu, because historically speaking Vlad the Impaler had three brothers; Two older ones and one younger one.)


End file.
